


Flower Crowns Rewrite (CountryHumans)

by orphan_account



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: A rewrite of Flower Crowns, Add tag as story goes on, Bad at tagging, I'm Sorry, Lots of shipping problems??, M/M, Ultra gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rewrite of Flower Crowns.-----Issues that shouldn't exist are resurfacing. The remnants of Germany and Russia's fathers, Third Reich and the Soviet Union, are rumored to be wandering around.While relationships blossom and wilt away, a country hides in the shadows, groomed by a boss-like figure to break the peace.
Relationships: France/UK (CountryHumans), Germany/Poland (CountryHumans), Russia/America (CountryHumans), Russia/Germany (CountryHumans), hints of Canada/Ukraine (CountryHumans)
Kudos: 17





	Flower Crowns Rewrite (CountryHumans)

America typed on his phone busily, a small grin spread across his striped face. Letters formed words, words formed sentences.  
Sentences formed a heavily veiled confession.  
As of right now, he was texting Russia. He was planning on holding some sort of date with the taller country, maybe get to know him better. Past the drama of the Russian's family and what America had to endure, their relationship was relatively stable.  
Filled to the brim with death threats and aggressive cursing, but relatively stable.  
"Who are you texting?" A voice purred from behind him. America turned around to see Canada with his arms crossed. "I'm heading out to go meet Ukraine. Are you sure you can hold down the fort with mum and dad?"  
A nervous laugh escaped America. "On second thought," he murmured nervously, "I have a date to go on. With Russia."  
Canada seemed to pale at the name of that country. "He's scary, brother. What do you see in him?"  
"Passion," America purred in response, stretching his limbs. Russia hadn't exactly responded to his request on going out and if he was single.  
As if the timing couldn't get any better, America's phone buzzed with the notification of a freshly recieved text.

Look out your door, the text gruffly stated.  
America stared at his phone, confused, walking towards his front door. He opened it carefully, revealing the intimidating country he had a crush on. Russia stared down at America, clearly aggravated at him.  
"I'm taken, America. While you are cool friend, I have lover."  
America felt his heart crack in his chest. "Who?"

The timing was horrendous. A small figure popped up from behind Russia's back, a large smile plastered onto his usually stone-cold face. "Guten tag!" The country chirruped.  
That was horrible for America. He had no idea why Germany was here, but maybe.... Just maybe, Germany was following Russia. Surely, Russia wasn't with--  
"I'm with Germany," Russia replied calmly. He pointed back at the country, who had gently adhered himself to Russia's arm. "Ich liebe dich, Russland," he sighed happily. "However, I don't think we should be here. I have work to do, remember?"  
Russia leaned down, giving Germany a peck on his head. "Germaniya. We're here to pick up Canada, remember?" Quietly, he whispered, "Ukraine's too scared to come pick him up herself."

America clutched at where his heart should be, staring at Russia. It shouldn't be. Russia was seemingly single, he had no mentions that he was in some sort of relationship with Germany even before America's heart decided to have a crush. He had everything planned out-- where they could go eat, what they'd do afterwards, how America would confess.  
All of it was shattered like glass.  
A quiet whine escaped him. "N-nice joke, Russia," he basically sobbed, taking a step back. "Talk to me when the joke is over. I don't- I can't--"  
The urge flooded him. America grabbed the door, slamming it on Russia's face violently. Tears spilled from his face.  
Canada stood there, staring at America with genuine confusion. "Does that mean I can't visit Ukraine?" He mumbled quietly.

\-----

Outside, Russia stood with Germany. He stared down at the smaller country, gently mumbling, "I'm sorry for that reaction, Germaniya. I wasn't expecting for America to act that way. Surely, he could've understood we are a couple."  
"W-Well," Germany stammered, his face flushing. A hand carefully rose up to caress his cheek- his own hand, at least. "Russland, we haven't really made it... Obvious.. We had feelings for each other." He looked towards the door sadly. "Poor America. He wouldn't have suspected you were single."  
Russia looked at the door along with Germany. "It's okay, Germany. Soon, he will understand.  
"I don't shout my joy to the world. I keep it quiet."

•••••  
Hi, it's Soviet! QwQ  
I'm sorry I had to start off the revamp with RusGer. I eventually grew out of RusAme, but will write it to keep y'all happy. I don't ship the c u r s e d s h i p either (Third Reich x USSR) because of guilt and stuff, so RusGer isn't incest in this world.  
I won't make the book revolving around RusGer. During this time, Germany hasn't talked to Poland in a long time after the war, so he couldn't talk to him and slowly develop feelings.  
However, this ship will serve as some sort of drama for what I have planned later.  
Don't worry, I'll drown y'all in RusAme when the time is right! Bare with me and I'll give y'all cheesy romance later <333  
Ukrainada is guaranteed, though.  
RusGer can be cute if written right, though :0 It's a more mellow, less dramatic ship that I like. It's a little more historically accurate (like after the Soviet Union dissipated and Third Reich was killed), and overall it makes me happy.  
I'm sorry if y'all don't agree with RusGer qwq I'll scatter hints that Russia might have feelings for America, but Germany won't notice until it's too late.  
Again, book drama.  
Sit tight and enjoy my crappy ass reboot ;w;


End file.
